


Forbidden Love // Drarry

by mruss63



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Harm, Smut, sucide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruss63/pseuds/mruss63





	Forbidden Love // Drarry

"Come on Malfoy! You can do" "FINISH HIM" voices were surrounding him and the sounds of the death eaters cackling were getting too much for Draco. He looked at Dumbledore, Dumbledore the one that was there for him. That didn't kick him out of the school even though the amount of trouble he got into was tremendous. 

Suddenly Snape came up from behind him "AVADA KADVRA!" Snape looked at Malfoy and then at Dumbledore who remained humble and carefree as he plummeted from Astronomy tower. "Why didn't you finish him Malfoy!!" People were screaming all around him an rejoicing. Suddenly Draco felt faint and slipped away.

Draco woke up panting covered in sweat. He tried to regain his composure and glanced at the clock. 2:32 am 'what a surprise' he thought to himself. Ever since the war, once returned to Hogwarts Draco had been waking up at all times during the night to disgustingly horrifying night terrors. 

Draco slipped out of his bed his feet softly landing on the floor and tiptoed out the Slytherin Dorm Room. His feet softly walked down the stairs and into the boy's bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, huge black circles under his eyes which were also bloodshot. Faint red lines crisscrossing across and down his arm and worst of all his hair. One of the signature things pointing out that he was indeed a Malfoy.

He splashed some water on his face and then started to walk back to the dorms. On the way, he saw Harry, Harry Potter the boy who lived. He looked tired walking around and Draco often saw Harry out of dorms at night not knowing why. While subconsciously staring at Harry, Harry quite Draco's eyes and Draco got lost in the green and blue swirl in his eyes and the way when Harry had just woken up his hair looked very cute. Harry looked away with a courtesy nod and disappeared into Gryffindors common room. Draco tiredly continued to Slytherin Common 'He will never like me. He hates me I just wish he knew how I felt about him' he thought

Unbeknown to Draco, Harry was thinking about how Draco's eyes shined whenever he was around and his cheeks lit up with a beautiful rosy colour when their eyes met. Harry quickly fell asleep dreaming about Draco and if he ever stands a chance with him.


End file.
